Want It Back
by Charmandurr
Summary: Rated for possible lemons and other shtuff. 'So just for the record, I'm no stalker. I just frequent the same place that she does. Coincidently at the same time too, okay well it's not exactly coincidence but I don't think anyone else knows that. Well I hope no one else knows that… What am I thinking, creeping around a coffee shop just to run into some girl I don't even talk to...'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** or whatever... I don't own Naruto. Yet.  
For those of you who like legends:  
"Speech."  
_'Thoughts'  
_**"Emphasis."**/_**'Emphasis.'**  
_

Chapter One: Take It or Leave It.

There I was, sitting in this shitty café, drinking my shitty coffee, and watching all the shitty people going about their pointless lives. Then there she was, the girl I had been waiting for. I distinctly feel my heart rate jump when I see her walking my way.

_'Here she comes, here she comes. Oh my gosh, she's right in front of my face!' _I think to myself so hopefully it hurts,_ 'Aaaand there she goes. Again. How long am I going to keep this stupid shit up. Seriously, I need to get some backbone.'_

So just for the record, I'm no stalker. I just frequent the same place that she does. Coincidently at the same time too, okay well it's not exactly coincidence but I don't think anyone else knows that. Well I hope no one else knows that… What am I thinking, creeping around a coffee shop just to run into some girl I don't even talk to. All I can do is look over my shoulder as nonchalantly as humanly possible, which in my case isn't good enough as I get caught again. I can't help it though, her blood-red eyes can pierce right through me if she wanted, her black hair falls beautifully over her shoulders and down her back as she stands at the counter, ordering her coffee. I can see over her shoulder, the corner of her eyes crinkling with her giggle as she looked in my direction out of the corner of her eye. Realizing that said giggle was being directed at me staring at her, I act like a complete idiot and whip my head completely around to look out the window, a blush now threatening my cheeks.

_'She was laughing at me. I am such an ass. Why do I keep torturing myself. I need to just go up and talk to her so I can get rejected. I know it's bound to happen anyways.' _thoughts suddenly rush in all at once as I glare at the pane of the window in self loathing, hoping it wasn't ground-level so I could just jump out and end the embarrassment already, _'Okay I can just do it next time…' _beginning to compromise with myself, I glance yet again and my eyes travel down her body to the floor then quickly away,_ 'She also has one of _**_the_**_ most perfectly shaped asses I've ever seen.'_

Just as I was about to sulk my way out of my seat, embarrassment and defeat written all over my face, I find the chair cross from mine suddenly filled with none other than the subject of my internal debate. My surprise is acknowledged with the smallest smirk, however it isn't mentioned.

"Hi, I'm Kurenai." She said with her smirk fading into a smile gracing lips that match her blood-red eyes.

"I'm Anko, uh, nice to meet you." I reply with a nod, trying to act casual and failing miserably as I nearly have some out-of-body experience due to nervousness, watching this gorgeous girl talking to me.

"So, Anko, we seem to have a common interest in coffee." she says looking down at my cup with the same smile.

_'Oh shit, oh shit respond you dipshit!'_ I think while mentally beating my own face as she waits for my reply.

"Yeah I guess so." I faintly chuckle a little at my failure of an attempt to talk.

"Well I see you in here all the time, and you never seem to sit with anyone so I figured since I don't sit with anyone either, maybe we could sit together." The words I should've been saying as a first move, taken right out of my mouth by the very same girl I was suppose to say them to. "You probably think this is really stupid, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"N-no you aren't wasting my time, I mean, right before you came over here I was thinking about talking to you too, so you aren't." I blurt out sheepishly. "Wasting my time, that is."

_'You stuttering FUCKTARD. What are you doing?! You're never like this, you can get anyone in this stupid town you want, so what's going on? You're fucking Anko Mitarashi for fuck's sake. Pull yourself together bitch!' _The fires of a second wind urge me to keep it together.

"Are you sure? I was kind of worried that you wouldn't want to talk to me after you saw me staring at you. To be honest I kind of felt like a creep." She said with a slight chuckle.

"I didn't even notice really, and why would you feel like a creep? It's not like you're stalking me or anything." I say, inwardly dumbfounded that she would think such a thing and pinpoint the exact feeling I had about myself. "So what do you do for a living?" I ask, eager to change the subject.

"I work at Yamamaka's flower shop, and I go to KLU."

"Oh, you go to Konoha Leaf University too?" I ask in disbelief of the coincidence. _'Weird, why haven't I seen her around there before?'_

"Yep, I'm studying to be a biology teacher." She answered my question with a smile reaching her eyes. "So you're going there too I take it?"

"Yeah, I'm in psychology and literature studies, I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with that," I turn my head to the side to look out the window and wriggle my fingers through the back of my ponytail while I contemplate my possible future, "maybe a therapist or an interrogator or something," I finish my thought, earning a giggle at the conclusion of my answer.

"That certainly is interesting," donning a smile as she looked in my eyes, switching from one to the other thoughtfully, "I thought about going into psychology, but I didn't feel very drawn to it even though I'm pretty perceptive."

_'Her confidence… I hope she isn't too perceptive…' _I thought, curious as to whether or not she picked up on my intentions, as I begin to find my cuticles very interesting idly holding my cup. "Well, I should be going now, I have to get to work," I say as I free a hand to scratch the back of my neck, looking up and finding blood red eyes flitting up to meet mine, "it was nice talking to you though. I hope we can do it again sometime." Before the barrage of questions in my mind override my thoughts, her response captures my attentions.

"I'd like that. See you around." She said with the small smirk from earlier returning to her lips, just as it was in the beginning of our conversation. I wondered if it'd left her at all as I silently agreed and stood up, grabbing my coffee in the process. As I walked toward the door I can feel her eyes on me. Just before I exit, I steal once last glimpse through my unkempt bangs to find her eyes were definitely on me, but not at my back.

_'She was totally checking me out.' _I thought to myself once I was down the street far enough to assure myself she wouldn't be able to hear them, then the realization of my thought occurred to me, _'She was fucking checking _**_me _**_out! Her. Me._**_ CHECKING! _**_What does this mean?! Do I have a chance?' _I couldn't even attempt to contain the exceedingly large smile of personal victory, as it was plastered over where defeat had once claimed what felt like just mere seconds before. I could hardly remember the walk to work as thoughts of our next encounter would consist of.

**a/n:** I'm just curious as to whether or not I should continue this, or scrap it. If I end up continuing, the chap length will increase maybe even double, and char. dev. will be fun or challenging, depending haha. I'm usually too much of an introvert to share my stories, but inhibitions are out the window for a little while haha. On a more relevant note, tell me what to do. You can do so by reviewing.

Much Obliged, C:


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I feel pretty bad about not uploading sooner, but hey there's somewhat of a consolation prize for patience in there, thanks for reading! :D

Chapter Two: Plagued

Though society would call it lunch, it's breakfast for me. Well, brunch. I guess. It's been two days since I officially met miss Kurenai. I sit at my kitchen table, still in pajamas thoroughly enjoying my toast and drinking coffee in silence until I hear the sound of a familiar set of keys jingling in the lock of the door to my apartment. The door shuts, and two seconds later I turn in my seat to be scolded by my best friend.

"Shit," he said, "and here I thought you might've died on me this time."

All I can do is fake a glare at his idea of a greeting as he settles onto the couch and crosses his feet on the coffee table.

"Oh come on Kakashi, I don't sleep that much."

"You so sure about that?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. At least I'm not some ass who reads porno all day." I said, trying to keep some semblance of pride.

"Touché, but at least I'm not the one with a little schoolgirl crush on some chick I don't even know!", I subconsciously tensed at the mention of Kurenai.

"You would know all about school-girls, you perv." I retorted, turning back towards my plate to hide as much of the stupid blush splashed on my cheeks as I could.

"Hn." Came his only reply, which was undoubtedly accompanied with a smirk.

"Whatever."

I washed my dishes and headed off to my room to prepare for the day ahead. Kakashi and I share a small two bedroom apartment, our friendship goes back quite a ways, but I'll save that for some other time. I had to get ready for class then work, did I mention I worked at a book store? Yeah, it's not the shining achievement of retail books, but what do you expect when the store's name is 'J's Half Price Books'.

It didn't take me long to get ready and I was out of the door in ten minutes. I cross the small complex parking lot to my baby. I know she isn't much, but she's mine and she kicks ass. The engine roars to life, and after she warms up I drive off to school.

After two assholes trying to back into me, I finally get my car parked in the overflow lot. As I head to class I have a passing thought, wondering if I'll run into Kurenai today. The two and half hours of my Psychology class goes by slow and uneventful, the only news is the upcoming final before the semester ends in December. Class finally lets out at a quarter to four and I head off to work, I like the fact there's only a ten minute drive between school and work. It makes it so easy for me to never be late, though I don't think it would even matter if I were.

As I walk in, I'm greeted as usual.

"Woah kid, you look like shit today, another long night I take it?" My boss says, lounging behind one of the registers.

"Gee thanks Jiraiya, you really know how to flatter a woman, don't you." I said, with a glare.

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a real ladies man; a charmer of sorts. One look from me, and the girls will fall at my feet, swooning like they've never known a better man." He said with a grin as he fanned himself.

_'More like a real super perv.'_ I thought to myself, remembering all the times I've caught him trying to peep at the bath house down the street.

He held a hand out and looked down as he said in his most seductive voice, "Watch out ladies, here comes the smolder!"

_'What an idiot.'_

Slowly he lifted his head partially and looking up at me, he squinted his eyes a little bit and pursed his lips.

"Really?" I asked in my most sarcastic, uninterested voice as I started to walk around the counter.

"What?" He asked, his face dropping into a desperate, lost puppy look.

I didn't even make eye contact as I clocked in next to him.

"You're pathetic."

"W-what? Y-you don't really m-mean that, do you?" He said with tears in his eyes as he dropped to his knees tugging the hem of my shirt.

Ignoring him and his pleas, I crossed my arms and looked towards the door just in case there's a customer. That'd be a first. Honestly, I don't know how this place stays open, there's practically no generated revenue from this shithole. Okay, it's a semi-nice shithole, but still a shithole all the same. The rest of my so called work was extremely boring, all I could do was taunt Jiraiya and read some crappy book.

_'Time to forget.'_ Was my last thought as I stepped into the packed nightclub pushing through the crowd moving to the booming techno music. I decided I definitely wasn't drunk enough to dance yet, so of course I had to correct that. Once the bartender was able to get to me I ordered twelve shots to start the evening off shooting one straight after another. I snaked my way through the crowd across the dance floor, catching someones attention as I was already starting get a buzz on I felt the beats pulsing through my chest. I loosened up and let the music take me, starting slow I moved and swayed my shoulders and hips as I locked eyes my with hers as she was moving towards me. No time was wasted as my hands locked on her hips pulling her flush against me synching her movements to mine as we danced. As the track played out and switched, her eyes were still fixed on mine as I ran my hand up her ribs and drug my nails down over her well scuplted curves as she turned her back to me.

She left nothing up to my imagination as she took my hands and slid them across her lower abdomen, then intertwined her fingers with my left hand leading it up under her tight tank top and bra to her ample breasts, and pushed the right down her jeans. No more leading was necessary as I started to bite and suck at the nape of her neck while simultaneously rubbing her already aroused slit as she grinded against me. It's like she knew what she was doing with me as I fought to suppress a moan by latching my mouth onto another piece of flesh while her right hand had found the back of my head and she continually drug her nails across my scalp. Always eager to please, I pinched her clit between two fingers as I slid them down to enter her core, her back arched as her head tilted back onto my shoulder in response at the sudden surge of pleasure. Her hands gripped at the back of my head and neck as I quickened my thrusting tempo, pinching and rolling her nipple with my left thumb and forefinger. I could feel her inner walls clenching and contracting with each thrust, I plunged in deeper and curled my fingers inside her and I felt her release as she came into the palm of my hand as I faintly heard her cry out over the music. I removed my hand from her pants and she turned to me, her face flushed as she visually panted. We stood close for a moment before I seen her smile and mouth a thank you as she reached for my hand. I gave a nod and before she could grasp my hand I turned and slipped into the crowd that was surrounding us.

Moments later I found myself scrubbing away the cum off of my hand in the restroom, which was absolutely filled with other women talking over the music, making out, or fixing their hair and makeup.

"Well, well, look what the pussycat dragged in tonight." Came a drunken voice all too familiar to me, making me frown in disgust, "I can tell you're just **so** happy to see me."

"Shut the fuck up. Why are you even talking to me?" The venom in my words was emphasized by my now tensed stance as I gripped the edge the sink in front of me.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." She said as I seen her start to approach me in the mirror, "I know you're still hurting, but what has it been, like, almost a year now? I thought you'd be over all of that already. I mean, no hard feelings, right?"

By this time I had already been full on drunk as the stupid whore in front of me tried to patronize me, if it was a fight she wanted, she definitely came to the right place. I'm sure she knew that as I spun around to look her in the eye. It's funny how sometimes people you knew from what seemed to be a long time ago still look the exact same, her hair was still the same, black locks framing her face and covering her ears. Slender curves still outlined by her violet kimono and white obi, her favorite one to wear out. I realized that we had an audience as all the girls either shut up and watched or left, it'd felt pretty quiet for a nightclub bathroom. The music in the background

"Really, you really think that this is the best way to convey 'no hard feelings' is to be a fucking bitch to me in a club bathroom. Why did you even bother? I don't walk up to you and say 'fuck you for cheating on me' every time I see you. So why do you blame me for what you did to us?", Looking down, I held the tears that started to threaten the corners of my eyes by clenching them shut so hard that it hurt.

I didn't even give her the chance to respond as I quickly shoved her shoulders, looking into black eyes with all the intensity I could muster.

Her voice was shaky as she started, "Anko I-"

"Save it Shizune." I held up a hand to stop her condescending bullshit and before I could move to push past her and leave, the soft palm of a hand slapped my cheek.

I didn't even think as I grabbed either side of the collar on her kimono and forced her back to the wall a few steps behind her. My anger with her was starting to become apparent, I glared, her eyes looking back into mine with a something of a slight musing. Something was different though, her eyes were colder than before, empty, something I wouldn't realize until later.

"You just stay the fuck away from me, I don't want to talk to you anymore." Pushing her into a couple girls watching us, I turned and left. My buzz was officially dead.

a/n: I thought that'd be a good cutoff point, for right now anyways. If I made any mistakes I'm sorry, I don't have a beta for this. Once again thanks, and let me know what you think. c:


End file.
